In electronic watches having digital displays, the resetting is, in general relatively difficult to effect. Although this is theoretically very simple, this operation sometimes takes the user more time than necessary. The reason is that each counter can only be advanced at a fixed rate. Compared with a mechanical resetting where one can approach more and more slowly to the desired indication, the electronic solution presents less flexibility. One could use two different methods of resetting, one method of advance which is rapid and one method of return which is rapid, which would approach the mechanical solution. However the electronic circuit then becomes much more complicated and the watch would have to possess additional push-buttons or, even, a function selection crown having more positions.